<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Confessed The Longing I Was Dreaming Of by lovethatwewerein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625363">I Confessed The Longing I Was Dreaming Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein'>lovethatwewerein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He balanced the silver ring on the edge of his finger. Getting to this point, seeing only each other and being in love, had taken enough time. Maybe Sebastian didn’t want anything more, and this would just end up tearing them apart. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Still, he was a romantic. He wanted to get married, wanted to tell the world that he was in love with Sebastian Smythe, and he was going to have to make the move if he wanted that.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Confessed The Longing I Was Dreaming Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics taken from 'Better Love' by Hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine sighed as he watched Sebastian sleep, his soft snores filling the quiet room. He’d come to love the man in front of him, come to adore him with every fibre of his being despite how rocky a start they’d had, but he just wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>The ring resting in his palm, glinting off the light seeping through the crack in the door, was simple - a silver band heavy with a burden they’d yet to bear. He wasn’t afraid of committing to Sebastian, wanted it desperately in fact, but it had taken them so much to get to this point.</p>
<p>Looking at his boyfriend, the soft glow from the hallway making him even more beautiful than normal, he wondered whether they could ever get past this. This stalemate where he wanted more and couldn’t bring himself to ask. He’d worked hard for this relationship, building himself up completely after the break-up with Kurt. </p>
<p>Sebastian had entered his life in a whirlwind, demanding attention Blaine hadn’t wanted to give. That had always been the other’s problem, his need to be noticed, to be the most important person in a room. That was who he was though - a large personality who lived life to the fullest. Blaine had been dragged into it, trying desperately to keep Sebastian in check while gaining the experience he needed to be the best person he could be. </p>
<p>Their first kiss had come completely at random, a diner late at night with no one but their waitress around. She’d been flirting with them both, not caring that they were clearly not interested, and almost fainted when Seabastian had reached across the table, pulling Blaine forward until their lips met. </p>
<p>After that, they became something casual that Blaine wasn’t used to. They exchanged kisses, even went so far as blowjobs in the back of their cars, but they weren’t a thing. Blaine was still a romantic at heart, searching for love in the big city, and Sebastian was a free spirit, sleeping with whoever took his fancy. </p>
<p>It was a strange dynamic, foreign and absurd to him, but he went with it. They carried on like that, keeping whatever they were confined to dark corners and whispers, until Sebastian’s hand was resting low on his back, fingers brushing the waistband of his pants, and he’d introduced him as his boyfriend. </p>
<p>He still remembered hurrying away, chest tightening in a blind panic. They’d never spoken about it, but he’d never assumed they were exclusive. Sebastian had always been vocal about not wanting to date. Sebastian had followed him, grabbed his wrist when he’d attempted to hide himself in a bathroom stall. </p>
<p>They’d talked it through it then, details that probably never would’ve been considered if Sebastian hadn’t jumped to his own conclusions. They’d settled on knowing what they wanted, knowing that they wanted each other in every way they could conceive at that moment in time. </p>
<p>Now, sat in their bedroom, he balanced the silver ring on the edge of his finger. Getting to this point, seeing only each other and being in love, had taken enough time. Maybe Sebastian didn’t want anything more, and this would just end up tearing them apart. </p>
<p>Still, he was a romantic. He wanted to get married, wanted to tell the world that he was in love with Sebastian Smythe, and he was going to have to make the move if he wanted that.</p>
<p>Crawling into the bed beside his boyfriend, he clutched the ring in his palm. Big gestures, ones that included a song and dance and confessing his undying love to everyone, they weren’t Sebastian. He liked to keep them private, liked for their love to be theirs, and he could appreciate how much more personal that made it. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he reached for his boyfriend’s left hand, lifting it carefully to slip the ring onto his finger in the darkness of their bedroom. He wasn’t sure he could take a rejection, but he wanted to propose anyway. He kept his eyes on Sebastian’s face, watching for the slightest indication that he’d noticed the change. Nothing. </p>
<p>Settling in next to Sebastian, resting his head on the warm chest of the other, he breathed a sigh of relief. If anything, at least he could apologise with breakfast in the morning. </p>
<p>Just as he began to doze, the steady rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest helping him relax, his boyfriend chuckled. </p>
<p>“You know you could’ve just asked right?” </p>
<p>Sitting up in the dark, staring down at Sebastian’s green eyes still slightly heavy with sleep, he bit his lip. “I didn’t want to hear you say no.” he admitted in a quiet voice, not quite ready to face reality but knowing that this was one of those times he couldn’t wish away. </p>
<p>“What makes you think I would’ve said no?” </p>
<p>“You’ve always said you don’t believe in marriage,” he shrugged, looking out the window at the moon. “I figured you still didn’t.” </p>
<p>Sebastian laughed again, shifting underneath Blaine to sit up. “Give me a second,” he said, pushing himself off the bed to walk over to the dresser. Blaine kept his gaze on his boyfriend, brow scrunching in confusion. </p>
<p>Approaching the bed, Sebastian reached a hand out to Blaine. “I wasn’t going to say no,” he pushed a silver band into Blaine’s hand, the metal cool to the touch even though everything in him burned. “Because I was hoping you were going to say yes.” </p>
<p>He blinked up at Sebastian, seeing how earnest he truly was, before turning his full attention to the ring in his palm. It was similar to the one he’d slipped onto Sebastian’s finger, the engraving on the inside the only thing different. He focused on it, reaching for the lamp beside the bed to bathe the room in light. </p>
<p>“What date is it?” he whispered, finally turning his full attention on his boyfriend. “It’s not the date we got together.” </p>
<p>Sebastian flushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “It’s actually the date we reconnected. I didn’t want it to be too obvious.” </p>
<p>“You remembered that?” </p>
<p>“God, Blaine. Of course I remember,” Sebastian said, sitting down beside him and taking the ring back to slip on his finger. “One of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” </p>
<p>“You’re kind of a sap, Sebastian Smythe.” he laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Sebastian turned his head at the last second, connected their lips gently. Their foreheads resting against each other’s, letting the world fall away just for a minute. Sebastian smiled, “You’re the one marrying me.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>